She's Everything
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: She has always been his best friend. Nothing more. What will he do when all of it becomes jeapordized. OneShot. Requested by Buffy-Bella. FT: Bella Twins.   Rhodes&DiBiase


_**A/N: **__Okay, so this OneShot is for __**Buffy-Bella**__, I was supposed to do this earlier this week, but didn't get around to it.  
>So here it is. I hope you like it. <em>

_**C**__ouple: __**K**__elly __**K**__elly && __**R**__andy __**O**__rton  
><em>_**S**__ummary: Kelly has always been Randy's best friend. Nothing more. What will he do when all of it becomes jeapordized. _

_**XXX  
>Kelly's POV<strong>_

It was like a never ending story of pain and suffering that was called my love life. Truth is, I didn't even have one. The one guy I always wanted since high school could never be mine. It wasn't that because he has a girlfriend, but he was my best friend. He was the one person that I would always go to when I needed advice. Sure I dated other guys, but they never really lasted. None of them was him, Randy Orton.

I took a deep breathe as I looked around what was once my well furnished and very stylish apartment one last time. I was moving out of this heel whole. There was nothing left for me. Sure, I had a few friends, but they wouldn't care if I was gone. Hell to be honest, all of my friends were girlfriends of his friends. Not mine. All my friends left town after graduation to attempt to become something else. Not me. There was nothing more that I wanted more in life than to stay here.

"Barbs are you ready?" I heard Brie say to me.

Brie and her twin Nikki were the only two friends of mine that I could acually call my friends. I have only known them for a few years, but it felt like I've known them for far much longer. They was acually moving with me. Or more like I was moving with them. Back to their hometown of Scottsdale, Arizona. I had never been out of state before so for me to move from Jacksonville, Flordia, to Arizona was a bold, yet unexpective move.

"Yeah." I said before putting the key to the place in the bowl that was on the kitchen island for Mr. Jones to pick up with later today.

I was glad that he wasn't able to be hear right now. He would probably talk me into staying here, and I probably would have also. But I knew that I couldn't live my life here. Loving a man who obvisouly, didn't love me back. It wasn't healthy. For anyone.

Nikki was already in the drivers seat when Brie and I made our way to the car. Brie got in the front of the car, while I jumped in the back. The airport was only a few miles away from the complex so I knew that it shouldn't take no more than half-an-hour, if that. I just hoped that we didn't see anyone on our way there. Or have to stop and run into a certain person.

"B are you sure this is what you want?" Nikki said looking at me from the rearview mirror.

I smiled at Nikki. Sure I knew that she was only making sure that I had acually thought about this, instead of making a brash decision. But I hadn't. It took me almost an entire month before agreeing to this. Thinking about both the pros an cons. Sure there was more cons than anything, but there was also only a few pros.

"Nikki, I love you. But will you please stop asking me that." I said looking at her. I couldn't help but smile at her even though I was kind of annoyed at the twins.

"B, we both know that you are tired of hearing this, but we know what your giving up." Nikki said to me.

"Yeah, we just don't want you to regret this big decision later on in life." Brie added, finishing what her twin was saying.

As much as I was annoyed by the two, I knew the two mean well. Which was why I honestly couldn't be mad at the two.

"I know you two are just worried that I am making the wrong decision and I love you both for that, but I need to do this. If I don't leave now, I will never get over Randy and I would be miserable for the rest of my life. I can't do that to mysel." I said to them. "So can we please just drop this and head to the airport." I added before throwing myself back and looking at the window.

I smiled when niether one said anything and went back to looking out the front window. Nikki turned the car on and started driving to the airport. Onto my new life. I didn't know what was in store for me there, but it had to be better than falling love with a man who doesn't even feel the same way.

_**XXX  
>Randy's POV<strong>_

I was half tempted to throw my phone across the wall I was so mad. How could Barbara just up move away like this. Without even telling me.

"Dude calm down." my friend Cody said walking back in Barbs old front room. "I was able to get ahold of Brie, they are at the airport and they haven't left yet." he said to me.

"Come on, let's go." I said running out of the place and into the car.

I wanted to drive but neither Ted nor Cody wanted me to. Saying that I was to unstable and wasn't in my right mind. And they was right. I wasn't. I honestly couldn't tell them why it took me so long to realize that one woman that has always been there for me for eveything in my life was the one person I should have been with all along. I didn't want to know how Barbie felt seeing me other woman. If that was me in her shoes, I would have killed someone. But that was the difference between myself and B. She was the nicest person in the world and never hurt no one.

"Dude, if you don't drve faster, I'm going to kill you." I said to Ted.

And he drove faster. The beauty of being a police officer with lights and sirens. What would have took thirty minutes, only took about ten. I barely waited for Ted to stop before I flung open the door, jumped out, and started running.

I was to busy trying to look for Barbara, that I didn't even know Cody was right behind me.

"There they are." I heard Cody say. I turned around to see him him pointing toward the three. Barbie had her back to me, but I saw the twins smile. I was only a few feet behind her when she turned around.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" she asked me sounding every bit of confused that she looked.

"I though I meant more to you for you to just up and leave without a goodbye." I said to her.

"Randy please." she pleaded with me. "Don't do this." she added.

"How come you never told me your feelings before." I said to her. "I had to find out from Cody. And that its also the reason why your moving clear across the country." I added.

"Randy please." she said to me in ters. "I can't do this." she added before trying to walk away.

I couldn't let her leave me. Not like this. Not anymore. It wasn't I found out that I could lose her forever, that I realized that she is the only woman for me. She was my life. My future. Everything I could ever want in a woman and so much more.

"Barbie." I said moving around to look her in the eye. "I know this is way to late, and I understand if you don't believe me, but I love you. I didn't realize that until Cody told me you was moving out of state. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you let me, I will prove to you, that staying here is the right thing to do." I added.

I smiled when I saw that Barbie's face lit up and jumped in my arms.

"Oh Randy." she said while kissing me. "Oh course. I love you to." she added.

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: **__Okay, so __**Buffy-Bella**__ I really hope that you like this. && once again, I am sorry that it took so long. _

_PS:__ If you don't know by now, I have a poll on my page for which story I should start up. If you haven't already went on vote, PLEASE DO SO. I will start the first chapter to one of those stories soon, && if you don't vote, then you can't be mad when if I don't start your story. _

_forever&always: **xTheCountryGirl** - xoxo_


End file.
